Smut for the Soul
by FinestHerondale
Summary: This will be ALL Clace one-shots. it will mostly be lemons/smut. Let me know how you're liking it in the reviews and as always suggestions are more than welcome!


**Hey! here is some of that lovely smut you so obviously crave. I apologize for any mistakes if you find any let me know so I can fix it. This is my first lemon so please be kind :)**

 **obvious disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just the plot.**

 **thanks and ciao!**

* * *

" now THAT would be awesome!" Jace exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air, "we would totally destroy them." His face was glowing with excitement and they strolled down the hall towards locker 12&13\. Their jersey numbers too, all for luck.

Simon looked at him with a sly grin. "man, imagine how many chicks would be throwing themselves at us". The band was a big deal to them and since Jordan had found a battle of the bands flyer float on his table at the coffee house, they had thought of nothing more. "we need to go over the set list again I don't want a repeat of the last gig we played" he said with accusation as the reached their lockers and started to offload books.

Jace put his hands up in surrender, "hey that was all Jordan, I had nothing to do with it".

Suddenly Jordan's face appeared around the side of Simon's locker door. "what is this I hear about it having nothing to do with you?" he laughed at Jace's surprised face but continued anyway. "I will do the set list, Jace your on equipment duty since everything is over at your house anyways. And Simon you're our band-mobile" Jordan smiled, clapping Simon on the shoulder, then swiveling round to point at them both as he walked off toward Mayas locker, "we're gonna kill it!" he shouted before turning back around and pulling his girlfriend in for the most sexual kiss in a public school.

But Jace's attention was on the little redhead at the end of the corridor. All clad in a leather jacket and knee-high boots, Clarissa Morgenstern was the baddest there was. Which made him want her even more.

Simon noticed him staring and scoffed, "man don't even think about it, Isabelle told me she's dating some guy in college and doesn't plan on dating at 'asshole jock' anytime soon." Isabelle being Simon's girlfriend and Clary's best friend. She also was sporting knee-high boots, accompanied by a tartan skirt and an over-sized Metallica shirt. They looked like the dark angels of Ridgewood.

You have Lillian anyways, she's always up for it" he wiggled his eyebrows in Jace's direction. Sure, he had fucked Lillian countless times and ways, but she was always just a distraction. They had never put a label on what they were either, and he didn't want to. She wasn't what he wanted. "yea man, don't worry about it I wasn't".

He finished his sentence just as the girl waltzed up to them, Isabelle latching onto Simons' face as soon as he was within reach. Clary just stood with one hip jutting out, studying her nails. "what weren't you doing? Battle of the bands? Good because we would have beaten you anyways" she said with a satisfied grin on her face.

"what? You guys are entering? I didn't even know you guys had a band" he said looking at Simon and Isabelle, who had taken a brief pause in their face sex.

It was Isabelle who spoke first. "well it's more of a duo but we still qualify so why not" she shrugged as Simon smacked her ass. "I didn't think you could get any hotter" he whispered into her ear pulling her closer, resuming their previous activity.

"so," Jace said loudly after turning back to clary. "who's the singer?" he paused before adding, "or is it instrumental". Leaning against his locker he radiated sexual tension, there were too many clothes and too many people around for his liking.

"I am, were in the same music class. You've heard me sing more times than I can count" she said moving to lean on the locker next to him. "I mean most of the time you're listening, the rest of the time you're more preoccupied with Lilith". Jace could have sworn he heard the jealousy in her voice.

"would you prefer to preoccupy me next time?" he said in a hushed tone as he looked down at her. She was an inch or so shorter than him, even in heels.

"oh Jace, you couldn't handle me. Even if you wanted to" she smirked as she ran her hand up his arm.

"trust me, I want to" he whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was ready to grab her and throw her into the nearest janitor's closet. That was until Lillian loud voice came booming down the hall.

"Jacey!" she said throwing her arms around his neck, glaring at the red-head he so desperately wanted. Clary promptly sidestepped the blonde mess in front of her, grabbing Isabelle's arm to drag her away. But not before throwing a wink in Jace's direction, Leaving him more baffled than ever.

* * *

He didn't see clary again until lunch. She strolled over and dropped herself into the seat next to Jace. Turning her head so she could see him, she grinned catching him off guard. "uh-oh someone's pissed" she sang, picking up a handful of fries and stuffing them in her mouth. Jace frowned and scanned the table, everyone one was talking and laughing, he looked back at her confused. "over there" she said pointing with her chin without looking up. Jace turned his head, already knowing which table to look for. Sure enough, Lillian was sitting with her group of minions, all staring at them with fake anger. As soon as Lillian noticed Jace however, her face transformed into something slightly resembling a smile. He chuckled and turned to face clary, who had now finished her fries and was sucking on her straw. He lent in close, feeling her smirk, and said: "well let's give them something to stare at". As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, she felt his lips on her earlobe. Suppressing a moan, she tried to ignore him.

But all she could think about was his lips on her body and his hand now snaking its way around and under her jacket. Nobody on the table was paying attention, so she bit her lip. And took a deep breath. Two can play this game, she thought.

Jace was enjoying himself too much to notice her hand gliding towards his jeans' until it was too late. He was sure everybody heard when he inhaled too much air and dropped his head into the crook of Clary's neck. Slowly her hand was palming him through his jeans and that alone was enough to make him come.

He picked his head up, and to his surprise, nobody was looking in their direction. Simons' faces were latched onto Isabelle's, Maya was on Jordan's knee giggling and playing with his hair and Alec was sitting with Magnus trying so incredibly hard to pretend he wasn't gay. Looking around the table, this was the perfect opportunity for an escape.

"Not here," he said into Clary's ear. It was supposed to come out strong and stable, but it was barely a whisper.

He stood up at the same moment Maya looked up from Jordan. "hey, where you goin'?" she asked, smiling as if she already knew the answer.

"I, um, have to pick up some sheet music from Ms. Harish for next week," Jace said scratching his back.

Clary stood up next to him, pulling her bag onto her shoulder. "actually, I have a couple questions for her so I'll come too". Maya was far from stupid and they both knew it, at this point the whole table was watching them.

Mayas smile was sickly sweet as she noticed everyone looking at them. "okay you guys. Have fun, and don't forget to use protection". Then she turned back to Jordan like she had never looked away. Evil woman.

clary just shook her head and dragged Jace out of the cafeteria by his hand. Luckily, they were near the exit so only their table had knowing looks. Along with Lillian and her harem of sluts, but he wasn't bothered about her. All he cared about was taking this gorgeous red-head home and fucking her senseless. If they got there it time.

* * *

Jace Herondale had never come close to crashing or even scratching his car but when Clary's hands found their way to his zipper, he was sure he would total it. She pulled the metal pin so agonizingly slow he actually growled at her. Green eyes looked up at him as she pulled it the rest of the way down fast. Next was his boxers but she didn't waste any time as she yanked them to the side freeing his raging hard-on. Her eyes widened a fraction at how big he was but didn't show any regret as her lips touch his tip. He almost screamed is pleasure at the mere touch. Opening her mouth, she bobbed down taking him in as far as she could. "oh my god" Jace groaned out, taking one hand from the steering wheel to trust into her hair, pushing into her as far as he thought she could handle. She came back up and plunged down, again and again, each time taking him deeper than before. "I can't wait to be inside you" he grunted out feeling release coming to him finally. His cock twitched in her mouth before sending his load down her throat and she swallowed greedily.

When she had cleaned him up, clary lifted her head up to look around. "how long have we been sitting in your drive?" she asked looking back at him. His hands were behind his head and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"only a couple of minutes" he grinned and jumped out the car with his cock hanging out, his hard-on was back and he looked nowhere near sated. She smiled to herself and got out the car. she couldn't wait to fuck him.

clary got out the car and began walking around the front of his jeep when he blocked her path. "I thought I could wait but I can't" he stated, "bend over and put your hands on the bonnet". She did as she was told, she also took her shirt off for good measure. She was so turned on that when her nipples touched the hood of the car, she moaned and dropped her head down.

Jace was enjoying this view very much. He pulled at her jeans making the button pop off and they slid down her milky legs. "you have no idea how long I have wanted to fuck you so hard you couldn't walk, now I have you all to myself I plan on taking full advantage", she could hear the smirk he was wearing and it matched hers. "spread your legs, I want to see what's mine", she did it without thinking. His hand came over her bare ass and cupped her folds, slowly stroking her over the fabric. "are you ready to cum for me baby?" he whispered in her ear. She managed to get out the faintest 'mm-hmm' out from between her lip-biting.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Clary lifted her head up just in time to see him rip through the only barrier left between them and throw them into the bush.

Jace's smile was taking over his face now. "I see you're nice and wet for me", the tip of his dick brushing her folds, "are you ready?" he whispered in a husky tone, barely keeping himself out. "I'll always be ready for you" she moaned. she barely even got the last word out before he rammed into her. Clary made an unnatural sound and fell onto the hood fully. He couldn't hold himself and began fucking her like he had always imagined. "oh my god. Fuck clary" Jace grunted out as he gripped so tightly to her hips he was sure she would bruise. Thrusting into her as hard as he could, my god had he waited a long time for this.

Clary was a mess of moans and noises that sounded like, 'Jace' and 'don't stop'. She was unraveling under his touch and it was a thousand times better than he imagined. By now the sound of slapping skin was echoing around the drive. "clary I'm gonna c- "Jace groaned. His movements became irregular as he screamed out his release. Clary followed shortly afterward in a series of moans and squeaks, squeezing around his shaft so hard he started moaning again. He pulled out after a few final strokes and she could hear the buckle of his belt slide back into place.

As soon as she knew she could stand, she turned around to see a grinning Jace. He was leaning against the side of the car. Clary pulled her pants up and strolled over, standing in between his legs. Her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. "so, what now?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"don't you worry, there's plenty more where that came", Jace said, leaning in to capture her lips with his own.


End file.
